A mão por favor
by May31
Summary: Escolhas,crises,romances e tudo o que se pode ter em um ano letivo normal...Normal? Pairing: Kai x Miyavi - Kai x Aoi - Reita x Ruki - Uruha x Kai - Gênero: Amor,comédia,drama,meio AU,yaoi,ecchi,lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfic por May: A mão por favor**_

_**Sinopse: **__Escolhas,crises,romances e tudo o que se pode ter em um ano letivo normal...Normal?_

_Pairing: Kai x Miyavi - Kai x Aoi - Reita x Ruki - Uruha x Kai - _

_Gênero: Amor,comédia,drama,meio AU,yaoi,ecchi,lemon. _

_Capítulo 1 - __Borrões,ecos e crise de asma. _

Era uma manhã fria de sexta-feira, Kai escrevia durante a aula de inglês uma história, ou melhor, tentava escrever em sua agenda um romance, sem muito sucesso. Tentou recomeçar após arrancar mais uma folha da agenda não usada.

Kai pretendia fazer um romance "diferente", o romance entre seus amigos: Akira e Takanori, mais conhecidos como Reita e Ruki. Um alto e loiro e o outro baixo e ruivo, ambos de sua sala, sempre foram amigos, desde quando se considerava gente. Eles haviam começado o relacionamento há pouco tempo, apenas quatro semanas, mas o amor dos dois já estava encantando mais que tudo Kai e dando até um pouco de diabetes. Tentou novamente começar a escrever a história conseguindo um pequeno início, mas logo pensou "sem início não tem meio e muito menos fim, já é algo bom."

Começou às dez da manhã logo após o intervalo, havia conversado bastante com Ruki nesse intervalo já que em dias de chuva por incrível que pareça os quatro ficam quietos. É quatro... Aoi foi trocado de lugar para o outro lado da sala, já que perto de Kai não calava a boca.

Rabiscou um pouco no papel, mas não conseguiu escrever mais nada que prestasse. A aula de inglês era um saco e ele era bom em todas as matérias, o que fazia o interesse na matéria ser o mínimo possível. Ás dez e quarenta sua mente já estava pedindo para que fosse embora daquela aula chata e entediante, ainda faltava uma hora de aula de inglês, estava com o corpo dolorido já de tanto ficar sentado sem fazer algum movimento além das mãos. Pensava que o segundo ano do ensino médio seria mais puxado, mas se enganou. - _Nota: Ele é nerd, dá pra perceber não? _- Parecia que as horas não estavam passando do modo que realmente deveriam passar, parecia tudo estar mais lento que o normal. Conseguia ouvir os suspiros e murmúrios pela sala de aula e a chuva lá fora, isso estava o deixando maluco, até então Ruki fofocava um pouco com Akira, só que a professora cansou de pedir o silêncio do ruivinho e então disse:

— Takanori, me diga em que capítulo estamos e o que estamos estudando dentro da matéria de inglês. - Ela falou bem alto para que todos na turma pudessem ouvi-la com todas as palavras sem faltar uma sequer. - Está tão empolgado com a aula que quero saber se já sabe tudo o que passamos hoje. Se souber acho que pode se retirar de sala, não?

Kai viu que o ruivinho não sabia responder a pergunta da professora. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de levantar a mão e responder para o outro, mas sabia que se o fizesse sobraria para si, a professora iria querer saber o que andou fazendo a aula quase toda tão quieto, e se ela pegasse o papel em que tinha escrito uma história homosexual, ela iria mandá-lo para a diretoria ou para o psicólogo da escola, não? Preferiu se calar, mas sabia o quão bravo Ruki ficava quando a professora pegava um aluno "aleatório" e perguntava algo. Isso o irritava profundamente. A maldita professora conhecia todos os pontos fracos dos quatro amigos, anos e anos dando aulas para as doçuras, ela sabia que nem um dos três gostava de sua pessoa e muito menos de suas aulas, então preferiu deixar para lá e não colocar Takanori para fora da sala, seria só mais transtorno para um dia comum a qualquer hora do ano. Eles não iriam deixar barato, claro que iriam fazer uma bagunça extra pelo castigo que ela desse em Ruki.

Do outro lado da sala Aoi quase caia no sono enquanto fingia ler o livro de inglês.

Akira que era o mais quieto dos quatro falava bastante com Takanori nas aulas da professora de inglês apenas para perturbá-la, mas depois de um tempo a tal professora não agüentou e os separou, colocando Akira também num lugar "isolado" da turma.

Mas hoje todos estavam quietos, quietos demais para uma sexta-feira. Eles deviam era estar fazendo estardalhaço como em toda sexta-feira, mas aquele clima de frio e pessoas cansadas e com sono estava em alta neste dia.

Kai suspirou mais uma vez e olhou para o relógio, marcava onze horas ainda. Mais quarenta longos minutos de aula entediante, só podia ser castigo ou algo do gênero, nenhuma sexta-feira havia sido tão cansativa e demorada naquele ano, e foram várias sextas-feiras podia jurar.

Olhou para o lado direito da sala, para a porta que estava entreaberta e viu um garoto alto e loiro nesta, olhando com vergonha para dentro da sala de aula.

A professora olha em direção da porta e vê também o menino, logo fala:

- Olá!Entre. – falou com um falso tom doce na voz, o que irritou profundamente Kai.

O garoto abriu mais a porta e entrou na sala. Kai deu uma olhada para o lado em que se encontrava Aoi, este lhe deu um sorriso doce e correspondeu.

Então ouviu novamente a voz chata e que ecoava em sua mente, a da maldita professora. Viu o menino se apresentar para a turma sem quase nenhuma vergonha, mas não pôde ouvir a bela voz do rapaz, já que sua cabeça ficava mais pesada do que o normal, o coração falhou uma batida e a crise de asma atacava novamente. Começou a ver borrões virem em sua direção, ouviu um barulho bem distante e com um pouco de eco de cadeiras arrastando o chão e a sua própria caindo junto com ele, ao menos não sentiu dor, estava ocupado tentando respirar. Tentou enxergar as pessoas em sua volta, mas apenas viu um ruivinho ao lado de um alto loiro e do lado deles o menino novo com uma expressão preocupada. As pessoas murmuravam coisas que ele não conseguia mais identificar, tudo foi ficando preto e embaçado.

--

Abriu os olhos lentamente e se viu em uma sala branca deitado em uma cama e o cheiro de hospital presente. Estava na ala hospitalar da escola com certeza.

- Que bom que acordou! Sua crise de asma voltou pelo o que pude ver. Graças aos céus você está bem, fiquei preocupado! Levei um enorme susto, foi tudo muito rápido. - Ruki se sentava na beirada da cama do moreno, que o olhava um pouco confuso.

- Nossa! Eu nunca fiquei desacordado por tanto tempo! - Ele fala ao olhar o relógio pendurado na parede. Pegou os óculos no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e colocou-os no rosto e viu a expressão de Ruki melhor.

- Verdade, mas o importante é que você está acordado e vivo. O aluno novo se assustou e ficou bastante preocupado, quis vir junto conosco, mas a professora não quis deixá-lo vir, e ela só nos deixou porque sabia que nada que fosse argumentar iria funcionar. - Ruki deu uma risadinha fofa. - Eu vou ali fora chamar Aoi e Reita, okay? Eles também estão muito preocupados com você. - Ele fala abrindo a porta e saindo rapidamente, voltando com os dois mais altos para dentro da sala.

Aoi se senta na beira da cama de Kai, pegando em sua mão.

- Cadê sua bombinha, Kai? - Foi a primeira coisa que Aoi perguntou a ele, fazendo-o sorrir. -

- Estava na mochila, mas nem deu tempo de pegá-la, quando eu vi,já estava no chão com falta de ar, e dessa vez foi bravo. - Uke fala sorrindo fracamente e sente a mão ser apertada pelo outro. -

- Tente sempre estar com ela o mais perto possível. - Ele sorri doce. -

- Nunca me imaginei sem você. - Kai sorri mais ao ouvi-lo. Akira e Ruki assistiam com sorrisos bobos no rosto. -

Aoi era o tipo de cara "galinha" e se sentia bem sendo assim, mas também se gostasse realmente de uma pessoa não teria medo de se entregar de corpo e alma ao sentimento. E foi basicamente isso que ele fez, não era segredo para Akira e Takanori, mas parece que para Kai ainda não tinha caído a fixa totalmente.

- Eu já posso sair daqui? - Kai pergunta. - Hoje é sexta e é dia de ir fazer compras no shopping. - Ruki ri com o instinto consumista de Kai falando mais alto. -

- Pode sim, a enfermeira disse que quando acordasse já estava liberado. - Akira fala se pronunciando pela primeira vez ali. - Mas sempre tomar cuidado. -

- Está bem, eu irei tomar conta de mim mesmo, agora... Meu material onde está? - Kai solta a mão de Aoi ao se levantar da cama. -

- Ainda está na sala de aula. A gente esqueceu de pegar... - Ruki fala rindo.- Você vai lá buscar seu material e nós te esperamos lá no pátio, okay?

- Por mim tudo bem, vou aproveitar e agradecer ao menino novo por ter se preocupado. - Sorriu doce e saiu da ala hospitalar. - Ah! A propósito, alguém aí sabe o nome dele? - Pergunta colocando apenas a cabeça dentro da salinha branca. -

"Takashima Koyou."

Kai bateu na porta da sala de aula e a professora deu permissão para que entrasse. Perguntou se estava bem e ele escutou um murmúrio percorrer toda a sala, mas não se importa. Ouve logo o sinal da saída bater e a professora libera todos, mas Kai impede Takashima de sair da sala.

- Etto, meu nome é Uke Yutaka prazer... - Ele fala com um pouco de vergonha estendendo a mão para o mais alto e logo ajeitando os óculos com a outra. - Mas pode me chamar de Kai. -

- Prazer, meu nome é Takashima Koyou! - Ele fala sorrindo e aperta a mão de Kai. - Mas pode me chamar de Uruha. -

- Prazer Taka-san! Etto nee, é que eu queria agradecer, meus amigos me disseram que ficou preocupado e tal. Eu tenho essas crises de vez enquando, só que essa foi um pouco mais forte que o normal... - Fala sorrindo e corando ao perceber que as mãos continuavam no aperto quente.

-...! Não foi nada... - O loiro cora também ao olhar as mãos juntas e logo as separa sentindo falta do calor da mão do outro.

- Humm,já que você é novo aqui...Eu podia te ajudar o que acha? - O moreno pergunta sorrindo. -

- Claro,seria ótimo,entrar no meio do ano é um pouco incomum e estranho...Sabe meus pais se mudaram para cá de repente eu não sei de nada por aqui... - Ele coça a cabeça rindo um pouco sem graça. -

- Hum,então...Será que não quer ir comigo e com meus amigos até o shopping agora? - O mais baixo sorri para o loiro. -

-Ah!Se não for incomodar eu adoraria. - Sorrindo.Sente a mão ser puxada,assim indo para o pátio de encontro aos outros. -

- Nee,pessoal!Esse é Takashima Koyou!Mais conhecido como Uruha-kun! - Kai apresenta-o para Aoi,Reita e Ruki,Aoi sente até um pouco de ciúmes ao ver as mãos dadas. -

- Genteeee!! - Kai sente-se ser abraçado por trás então solta a mão da de Uruha. - Kaiii-chann!! - Abraça-o com força. - Eu soube que você teve uma crise de asma,está tudo bem com você chibi-ni? - Ele pergunta o soltando,com expressão preocupada. -

- Sim,estou ótimo Miyavi-kun,ah!Esse é Takashima Koyou,Uruha! - Apresenta o loiro alto ao moreno tatuado do terceiro ano. -

- Prazer!! - Miyavi diz animado. - Shopping não? - Pergunta a Kai. -

- Sim,todos nós vamos você vêm também Miyavi-kun? - Kai abre um sorriso radiante. -

- Sim,pretendoo!! - O mais alto de todos ali presentes pega na mão de Kai e sai andando,junto com o "bolinho". -

- Então Uruha-san,de onde você é? - Ruki pergunta sorridente,segurando a mão do namorado. -

- Kanagawa,me mudei tem dois dias! - Ele sorri. -

- Hum,nós moramos aqui em Tokyo...Desde...Os três anos de idade...Mais o menos. - Akira fala entrando na conversa também,se socializar com pessoas novas faz bem a saúde. (Nota: Risos da May oo ) -

- Hum,eu também morava lá há muito tempo,não sei se vou me acostumar com Tokyo,mas vou tentando,neee? - Ele fala sacodindo as mãos,e ai vê que os outros tinham parado,dá uma olhada no grande prédio,bom logo achou que era o shopping,e estava certo. -

- Lembre-se Uruha-chan,morar perto do shopping faz mal a cabeça! - Aoi fala rindo. - O espírito consumista de Kai e Ruki que o diga.-

- I ala,eu nem compro tanto assim está bem? - Kai fala fazendo um bico que Miyavi olha de canto e sorri. -

- Eu também não... - Ruki leva um olhar de Akira que sorri desconcertado. - Tá,talvez um pouco sim...

- Realmente deve ser um pouco ruim morar perto do shopping,o pior é que deve enjoar de tanto vir,não? - Uruha pergunta a Kai. -

- Que isso!!Enjoar do shopping!! É IMPOSSÍVEL!Não é Ruki? - Ele fala pegando em uma das mãos de Ruki que ria junto com os outros. -

- Eu concordo!Shopping nunca dá enjoô na gente,é..É quase parte da nossa vida... - Ele fala dramático. -

- Isso se não for mais importante que o namorado... - Akira múrmura rindo baixo. -

- Claro que não é seu bobo. - Ruki fala dando língua. -

- Só isso mesmo,para superar o Shopping. - Miyavi rindo. -

--

A noite

Os meninos tinham ido cada um para sua casa,Kai então aproveitou para voltar também para a sua e escrever em sua agenda mais um pedaço da história,mudando os nomes dos protagonistas,que antes eram Ruki e Reita para Uruha e Kai...

- - - - - -

Kai Pov

Nossa,que estranho,fazia é tempo que eu não tinha uma crise de asma tão forte assim...Eu podia ter mesmo morrido,tenho que tomar cuidado.

- - Fim do Kai Pov - -

--

No outro dia,sábado finalmente.

O celular de Kai toca.

- Alô...? - Ele fala meio sonolento,oito e quarenta da manhã. -

- _Kai-san,sou eu!Uruha! - _Kai só reconhece a voz de Uruha após ele mesmo dizer o nome. -

- Ah!Oi Uruha-kun!!Ah,tudo bem? - Ele pergunta se esparramando mais na cama. -

- _É que eu queria saber se não gostaria de sair comigo hoje para me mostrar a cidade,tipo se não for incomodar claro,e desculpa ter ligado tão cedo...- _Ele fala diminuindo o tom de voz. -

- Está bem,claro que posso,não faz mal...A que horas? - Ele pergunta dando um sorriso como se o outro pudesse o ver. -

- _Que tal a tarde?Lá pelas quatro? _- O outro sugere. -

- Ótimo. - Kai fala dando graças por dentro que seria só a tarde. -

- _Então,desculpe mais uma vez e até mais! - _Ele se despede,Kai dá um tchau e desliga o celular se ajeitando melhor na cama,e logo pegando no sono. -

--

Deu meio dia e nada de Kai acordar,a mãe do menino sai cedo de casa como todos os dias da semana,mais em especial nos fins de semana ela fazia plantões no hospital fazendo com que Kai fique só em casa praticamente 22 horas por dia,então este não tinha muito o que fazer quando não estava se divertindo com os amigos.

Lá pelas uma da tarde este acorda,se espreguiça,vai até o banheiro escova os dentes lava o rosto,toma um longo banho quente,desce as escadas vai direto para a sala e começa a assistir televisão,lembrou-se do combinado com Uruha,prefiriu ligar para o outro e falar para este vir lhe fazer companhia em casa e outro dia sairiam para ver a cidade,o loiro alto aceitou na hora e disse que logo,logo estaria em sua casa,esperou e em meia hora o outro estava lá apertando sua campainha.

- Olá,boa tarde Kai-san! - Ele diz ao ser atendido na porta. -

- Oi,boa tarde!Entree... - O moreno mais baixo falava meio lerdo ainda pelo sono,o mais alto riu baixinho e Kai percebendo ajeita os óculos no rosto e pergunta:

- O que? - Confuso. -

- Você acabou de acordar?Está completamente amassado... - Rindo da situação. -

- Na verdade...É mais o menos isso mesmo!! - Ri também. - Vêm,minha mãe não está em casa,ela trabalha em um hospital e nas horas vagas trabalha no hospital público,então,quase não pára em casa. - O menino responde antes mesmo que o outro perguntasse o porquê. -

- Ah,sim entendo,humm,o que vamos fazer nesse meio tempo livre?Hoje não tem aula,nem amanhã e nem depois já que vai ser feriado...Estamos sem muito o que fazer não? - O mais alto fala ao se sentar no sofá onde Kai havia apontando e feito sinal para que se sentasse. -

- Ah,eu também não faço idéia do que fazer...Estou meio desanimado,inverno me deixa meio pra baixo.. - Sorrindo fracamente. -

- Hum,eu sei como é,não tem muito para onde ir e as ruas ficam alagadas,é realmente ruim...E logo,logo começa a nevar não? - O loiro alto fala sorrindo para o moreninho. -

- Verdade,nem sei como ainda não começou! - Ele fala como se tivesse espantando,olhando para fora da janela as gotas de água escorrendo pelo vidro da janela. -

- Bem... - Uruha ia começar a falar algo mas é interrompido pelo moreno. -

- Está com fome Uruha? - Ele pergunta se levantando do sofá com um largo sorriso na face. -

- Sim,para falar a verdade estou sim! - Este também se levanta e sorri. -

- Então,eu vou chamar o pessoal e vou ir fazendo o café da manhã enquanto isso o que acha? - Kai fala,pega na mão do mais alto o levando até a cozinha. -

Ele pega o telefone e começa a discar o número do telefone de Akira.

- Alô!Akira?Sou eu Kai! - Este fala alto parecia que o outro não estava processando nenhuma de suas palavras. -

(...)

- O que? - Uma expressão de espanto,e logo a vontade de rir estava presente. -

(...)

- Ta,ta desculpa por ter rido,mas...Eu não aguentei! - Rindo mais do jeito "grogue" que o outro estava falando. -

(...)

- Eu sei que acabou de acordar por isso essa voz,mas...Então pode vir aqui?Eu vou fazer o café,não é o único que acordou tarde! - Rindo mais ainda. -

(...)

- Está bem,estou te esperando,aproveita e liga para o Ruki e o chame também,aposto que o baixinho acordou tarde também. - Ele riu mais um pouco e logo desligou o telefone após se desperdir e então começou a discar o número de Aoi. -

- - -

- Aoi,vêm para cá agora,eu vou fazer um café da manhã da tarde aqui,e quero você aqui conosco!Uruha vai estar aqui,o que acha não é legal nos socializarmos com ele? - Pergunta sorrindo como se o outro pudesse vê-lo mesmo por telefone. -

(...)

- Eu sabia que não recusaria minha proposta,então te vejo daqui a pouco? - Pergunta animado,mais do que há alguns minutos atrás. -

(...)

- Beijos,vêm logo viu,até mais! - Desliga o telefone sorrindo satisfeito. -

- - -

- Pronto,Uruha!Agora é só começarmos a preparar o café para no minímo seis pessoas,já que o pequeno Ruki come por duas pessoas...E olha que ele é o _**pequeno **_Ruki,imagine se não fosse. - Kai faz a piada e começa a rir junto com o mais alto já dentro da cozinha. -

- Então,eu não sou muito bom na cozinha não,admito... - Uruha coça a nuca com uma das mãos ainda rindo um pouco por causa de vestígios da piada de Kai. -

- Bem,eu vou preparar a maior parte,você pode ser meu assistente só isso! - Sorrindo docemente. -

- Então está bem!Não pode ser difícil.. - Ele concorda em ajudar. -

- Não é mesmo,vêm,pega ali os ovos...- Ele começa a dar as instruções para o loiro mais alto que começa a o ajudar na cozinha. -

- - - - - Depois de alguns minutos chegam Ruki e Reita,Aoi logo após e a comida quase pronta. - - - - -

- Hum,essa comida está cheirando,já era para eu ter almoçado então a fome está em alta,dá pra ser ou 'tá difícil? - Ruki começava a reclamar de fome. -

- Calma pequeno,logo,logo vai estar pronto. - O namorado deste tentava acalmar a faminta pessoinha. -

- Está bem,vou me acalmar...Está pronto? - Perguntava ao moreno pela enésima vez,mas dessa vez a resposta foi diferente. -

- Está,yay,vamos comer! - Sorrindo.- Só vou colocar a mesa e logo poderemos comer. -

Kai arrumou a mesa ficando extremamente de bom gosto,arrumou tudo em seu devido lugar,se serviu e serviu aos outros,comeram e ficaram satisfeitos.

- Nossa...Eu nunca comi tanto..!! - Ruki falava rindo. -

- Bom,eu duvido muito... - Aoi fala baixinho. -

- Há,cala a boca Aoi. - Ruki fazia cara feia. -

- Chega!Vamos assistir a um filme? - Akira aparta a briga que iria começar,dando uma ótima idéia num dia de frio. -

- Ótima idéia,eu vou buscar os colchonetes. - Kai falava se levantando de sua cadeira. -

- Eu vou ajudá-lo! - Aoi também se levanta e segue até o quarto junto a Kai. -

- - - - - - - -

Chegaram no quarto de Kai,pegaram todos os colchonetes encontrados debaixo da cama e foram de volta para a sala ajeitando os colchonetes ali mesmo no chão,Kai pegou edredons e cobertores para que ficassem mais aconchegantes ali.

- Bem,qual filme? - Uruha pergunta sorrindo e olhando os DVD's. -

- Hum,um de terror. - Akira sugere. -

- Adorei! - Aoi logo concorda. -

- Estão loucos eu morrerei com isso! - Ruki protesta. -

- Você tem ao Akira para morrer de medo,então nem vale,a opnião de Kai vai decidir tudo. - Aoi fala e olha para o outro moreno. -

- Eu não tenho objeções... - Fala meio receoso. -

- Ótimo,então vamos ver qual desses? - Uruha aponta para os DVD's de terror,poucos ali presentes. -

- Este... - Aoi aponta e Akira adora a idéia. -

Ruki e Kai morrendo de medo ao longo do filme,Akira era agarrado por Ruki a toda cena mais forte e Kai agarrou a mão de Aoi em uma cena um tanto forte,fazendo este sentir as bochechas corarem por alguns segundos,segurando a mão de Kai firmemente.

Mas depois de algum tempo,Ruki ao invês de ficar se encolhendo de medo,se agarrou em Akira o beijando,bom esses ai já estavam perdidos,não teria mais volta...

- Hum,já estão se agarrando que mal educados! - Aoi fala rindo. -

- Só diz isso porquê não está se agarrando com ninguém também! - Kai fala baixinho no ouvido do outro moreno,Uruha nem prestando atenção na conversa deles,apenas olhando para a tela atentamente. -

- Bem,isso pode ser mudado rapidamente! - Ele o olha com um olhar desafiador. -

- Kai ajeita os óculos. - É mesmo? - Ri baixinho,os rosto próximos um do outro. -

- Sim,eu te garanto. - Puxa uma das mãos do moreno a sua frente,colocando-a em seu peito do lado esquerdo,fazendo com que Kai sinta suas batidas aceleradas pela proximidade de ambos. -

-...!Ah.. - Este fica sem reação a voz não sai,sente o próprio coração falhar uma batida novamente,acelerando-se logo após,o rosto automáticamente ficando corado,e suando frio,engole em seco. -

- ... - As respirações estavam se mesclando,Aoi apertando a mão do outro com força ainda em seu peito,haviam se esquecido do mundo lá fora. -

Até que a campainha é tocada e leva Kai ao mundo real novamente,se levanta rapidamente deixando Aoi com a própria mão no peito respirando pesadamente,maldita campainha ele pensou.

- - -

- Olá!Kai-chan eu vim te visitar! - O alto e tatuado garoto falava sorrindo e abraçando-o logo após. -

- Oi,Miyavi-kun,chegou bem na hora,estavamos assistindo um filme com o Uruha,lembra ne? - Sorri doce para ele mesmo o outro não podendo vê-lo. -

- Ah,sim!Então será que eu posso entrar!? - O mais alto pergunta afastando-se um pouco do abraço,colocando uma das mãos na bochecha de Kai a acariciando e ficando sério de repente. - Eu fiquei preocupado com você Kai-chan...! - Sorri fracamente. - E nem pude fazer nada,odeio ser um ano mais velho...

- Não precisa se preocupar meus amigos me ajudaram! - Sorri agora mais abertamente para que o outro possa vê-lo bem. -

- Ah,mesmo assim _**eu **_queria ter cuidado de você,eu amo cuidar de você Kai-chan...!Todas as vezes que ficou doente,ou triste...- Ele fala sorrindo tristemente. -

- Você é um ótimo amigo,o melhor! - Abraça-o com mais força. -

_Amigo...As batidas de Miyavi aceleraram,não queria ser apenas um amigo,claro que não queria ser mais importante que todos ali presentes,queria ser aquele que a atenção de Kai seria tomada toda para si,suspirou e apenas correspondeu ao abraço do mais baixo com todo o carinho que pôde._

- Miyavi? - O tom de voz de Kai diminuiu consideravelmente. - Q-quer..Dormir aqui em casa hoje comigo? - Este pergunta apertando a barra da camisa do outro. -

- Hum,e sua mãe? - Pergunta sorrindo pela pergunta do outro,claro que dormiria com ele. -

- Ela está em um plantão só volta amanhã a noite! - Fala ajeintando agora os óculos de aros finos. -

- Então está bem,eu passo a noite aqui contigo,pequeno. - Sorri e aperta a bochecha do outro. -

- Obrigado,vamos para a sala,os outros estão lá. -

Os seis assistiram ao filme,Miyavi não entendeu muito bem a história poís havia a pegado pela metade mas não se importou,já que Kai o abraçava toda vez que sentiu medo demais de alguma cena.

Acabaram de assistir ao filme,Ruki,Reita,Aoi e Uruha foram embora,e Aoi não gostou nada de saber que Miyavi iria dormir na casa de Kai hoje,foi embora relutante.

- - - - - - Mais a noite no terraço. - - - - -

Miyavi sentado no terraço olhava destraído o céu nublado,Kai estava em seu quarto ainda se preparando para dormir,mais logo sente falta do mais alto e vai procurá-lo não o acha em lugar algum então se lembrou de onde eles ficavam quando eram menores,sorriu e subiu até o terraço,viu ele lá,sentado sozinho com expressão pensativa.

- Miyavi,te procurei em toda parte e só fui me tocar que estaria aqui agora! - Rindo um pouco de si mesmo. -

- Vêm cá,Kai-chan! - Ele sorriu doce e estendeu a mão para Kai,este a segurou e se surpreêndeu quando se sentiu ser puxado para sentar-se no colo do mais alto,corou,havia sido pego desprevenido,as pernas em volta do corpo de Miyavi de frente para ele,olhou-o corado,já haviam ficado algumas vezes,mas sempre escondidos na escola,foram poucas as vezes que Kai cabulou aulas mesmo estando no colégio,junto com o senpai,a respiração quente de Miyavi batia em seu rosto corado e quente fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha.

- Eu adoro ver você corado desse jeito Kai,parece que estamos fazendo algo mais perigoso e proíbido do que já é. - Ele sorri malicioso para o moreno mais baixo que sente a mão do outro no meio de suas pernas. - Nós sempre faziamos coisas erradas..Na escola,faz tempo que não aproveitamos mais o nosso tempo juntos...

- Ahn..M-miyavi...E-eu não sabia que queria ficar comigo novamente.. - Falando com bastante dificuldade pelos movimentos da mão do outro em seu membro. -

- Shh,fica quietinho agora...Agora já sabe... - Miyavi observava a expressão do mais novo mudar a cada movimento diferente de sua mão,queria lhe proporcionar mais prazer ainda,nunca haviam passado de toques e carícias,então hoje iria ultrapassar mais uma etapa,deitou o mais baixo no chão,tirou-lhe a calça do pijama a colocando de lado,afastou as pernas do menos que corava furiosamente sem saber o que fazer,afinal nunca havia acontecido nada disso com ele ainda mais com um garoto,Kai sentiu a língua morna de Miyavi contornar seu membro,deixou um longo e lânguido gemido escapar de seus lábios,sem saber o que fazer apenas apreciou tudo o que o outro estava fazendo e apertou firmemente as mãos,quando estava perto de chegar a seu ápice ficou com vergonha de gozar na boca de Miyavi prolongando ainda mais as carícias do outro em si. -

Engoliu todo o semên despejado em sua boca tentando não deixar escapar sequer uma gota.

- A-ahn...Miyavi? - Pergunta Kai com a respiração descompassada. -

- O que foi bebê? - Viu que Kai o observava inocentemente,mais o ar inocente se esvaindo ao ver aquelas bochechas coradas e o suor pingando e um sorriso pervertido brotando nos lábios do mais baixo. -

- V-ocê...Está com um probleminha ai... - Apontou para as partes baixas do mais velho,que sorriu. -

- Sim,eu estou... - Falou quase em um sussurro. - Quer me ajudar? - Pergunta sorridente. -

- Sim,e-eu quero. - Fala meio que gaguejando,sorrindo fracamente,vê o outro se sentar e então se posta na frente deste,tirando a calça do pijama do mais velho a jogando em qualquer lugar também,beija a pele branca do mais alto perto da virilha fazendo-o estremecer. -

Colocou tímidamente a ponta da língua na cabeça do membro de Miyavi,fazendo-o estremecer ainda mais,segurando os cabelos de Kai sem força alguma,colocou o membro do mais alto por completo na boca,fazendo movimentos de vai e vem,até ai o prazer estava em alta para ambos,principalmente para Miyavi que quase não conseguia se conter com as chupadas e gemidos abafados de Kai ao fazê-lo,acabou chegando ao orgasmo,mas quando Kai o beijar novamente,sentiu o mundo rodar,Miyavi dizia alguma coisa que achava ser "Kai,você está bem?" sentiu uma grande falta de ar e caiu no chão,estava com muita dificuldade para respirar,então sentiu os lábios serem separadas e a boca quente de Miyavi tocar com delicadeza a sua,foi passando todo o ar que podia para o mais jovem,aos poucos a respiração de Kai foi voltando ao normal,com uma mão no peito ele ficou por um tempo.

- Você me deu um susto... - Miyavi fala o abraçando quando consegue se sentar. -

- Me desculpe...Ultimamente emoções muito fortes me deixam assim... - Fala com dificuldade não só pela crise mais também pela vergonha. -

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Sábado a noite,depois do ocorrido entre Miyavi e Kai os dois foram para o quarto do mais novo,afim de acabar um pouco com o frio,Miyavi deitou-se na cama do mais baixo e segurava sua mão delicadamente,fazendo uma carícia com o polegar nas costas da mesma,um sorriso meio bobo pairou nos lábios do rapaz tatuado ao ver o outro se aconchegar mais em seus braços,mais uma vez a vontade de beijá-lo carinhosamente com compromisso,a vontade de pedir o mais jovem em namoro era enorme mas se controlava ao máximo.

- Está com fome? - Kai perguntou baixinho para o moreno mais alto. -

- Não,não e você Kai-chan?Está com fome? - Miyavi perguntava sorrindo bobamente. -

- Não!Eu só estava preocupado com seu bem estar... - Sorriu-lhe mais abertamente ainda,tirou os óculos e colocou-os no criado-mudo. -

- Vamos dormir então? - Diz Miyavi aconchegando-se mais na cama de Kai,acariciando os cabelos do outro delicadamente. -

- Sim,boa noite Miyavi-kun...Obrigado... - Aspirou o aroma do mais velho profundamente,fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo. -

- Boa noite Kai-chan...Não há de quê. - Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso doce. -

Ajeitaram-se,em pouco tempo Kai já estava dormindo,Miyavi tocou-lhe os lábios brevemente com os próprios num lento selinho,se ajeitou novamente na cama e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

- - - Domingo - - -

Acordou de manhã e se espreguiçou,bocejou e então finalmente olhou para seu lado vendo o mais alto,sorrindo,abraçou-o e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Quer ser acordado de melhor maneira?Não existe...

- Bom dia,Miyavi! - Falou com uma voz manhosa. -

- Bom dia Kai...! - Praticamente sussurrou no ouvido do mais baixo enquanto o abraçava. -

- Vamos levantar!Eu irei fazer o café da manhã! - Sorrindo. -

Comeram o delicioso café da manhã,Miyavi adorava a comida do outro,sentiu-se completo,acordou com o sorriso de Kai,viu-se a tarde indo embora com o sorriso do outro em sua lembrança de como fora um fim de semana bom.

"Foi um ótimo fim de semana."

O resto do dia foi mais que comum para Kai,ligou para Ruki umas nove e meia da noite,já que tinha que contar ao outro o que havia acontecido entre ele e Miyavi.

- Alô? - Ruki atende ao celular. -

- Ruki-kun?Sou eu,Kai! - Ele diz sorrindo mesmo sem o outro poder o ver. -

- Tudo bem Kai-chan? - O outro diz animado. -

- Tudo sim Ruki-kun,eu só liguei para não perder o costume,está ocupado? - Perguntou meio ansioso. -

- Não,pode falar,estou todo ouvidos! - O amigo disse com energia em voz. -

- Então...É que.. - Diminuiu o tom de voz consíderavelmente,engolindo em seco. - É,se lembra?Ontem o Miyv ficou aqui em casa,e sabe...Eu pedi para que ele dormisse aqui comigo para eu não passar a noite sozinho! - Falou rápido. -

- Meu deus Kai-chan!O que vocês dois fizeram criatura?Meu deus!Eu nem me liguei que só ele havia ficado lá junto com você,que mente pervertida Kai! - Fala rindo alto. -

- Bem eu fui procurá-lo,eu já havia procurado em todos os cantos da casa,já havia convidado ele várias outras vezes para dormir aqui em casa né?Então...Nós sempre ficavamos quando menores lá no meu terraço vendo as estrelas,e não foi diferente ontem,ele estava lá,só que...Está frio e nublado e o céu sem estrelas e a chuva fraca dando um ar mais fria ainda na noite,eu fui até ele,ele me puxou e fez com que eu me sentasse em seu colo,uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo,me disse algumas palavras,tocou meus lábios com os dele,disse que sentia saudades da época em que a gente ficava,então,nem ao menos esperou,me tocou daquele jeito tão íntimo,eu tentei me controlar para não gemer,me deitou no chão e...E-ele...Ruki-kun...Ele me chupou...E-e...Depois...Eu vi que ele estava..."Animado"...E-eu...Não sei de onde tirei coragem mais,eu me abaixei ali mesmo e comecei a chupá-lo,n-nós...Nunca havíamos passado de carinhos e beijos,foi a primeira vez e eu me senti tão diferente...E-eu Ruki-kun...Estou morrendo de vergonha...Ele se desmanchou na minha boca... - Ele sussurrou as últimas palavras com medo do que havia dito até agora. -

- Meu deus,o Miyavi pagou um boquete pra você e você pagou um pra ele!Você é louco,assim...Do nada? - Ruki falava tentando abafar o riso do desconcerto do amigo e do jeito assustado que falou. -

- Pára Ruki-kun!Estou morrendo de vergonha,já! - Falou corando. -

- Eu não acredito,estou bobo com o que acabei de ouvir. - Uma voz conhecida por Kai falou e ele estranhou poder ouví-la em tão auto e bom claro som. - Kai-chan,você tem sorte...Miyavi é quente. - Ruki falou aos risos. - Ittai,neee Akira,pára de me bater,só estou falando a verdade! - Rindo mais,Kai sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir reclames de Akira em alto e bom som do outro lado da linha. -

- Por favor Ruki,diga-me que não está no auto-faltante! - Ele falou em tom de súplica. -

- Bem...Se quiser que eu fale eu até falo,só não digo que seja verdade! - Rindo mais ainda. - Calma,o Akira é totalmente confiavél,né amor?Se ele contar ele morre. - O mais baixo falou com firmeza. -

- Obrigado então..Akira,Ruki,etto,já é tarde,preciso dormir! - Ele fala querendo desligar o mais rápido o possivél. -

- Matta ne,até amanhã Kai-chan bons sonhos! - O ruivinho falou com tom de malicia. -

- Para você também Ruki. - Desligou o celular rindo até um pouco da própria situação constrangedora. -

Foi para seu quarto,deitou-se na cama de bruços e aspirou fundo,sentiu o aroma de Miyavi em seu travesseiro,suspirou e então sorriu bobo,acabou adormecendo com seus pensamentos em Miyavi.

- - - - - - Segunda-feira

Acordou de manhã as sete e quinze,levantou-se e foi tomar seu banho,logo foi tomar seu café da manhã,viu o lanche em cima da mesa,sorriu,estava com saudades da mãe,e do movimento na casa,estava tudo tão...Sem vida,suspirou e se dirigiu para fora de casa.

Chegando no colégio observou tudo o pátio,parecia tudo tão...Quieto,olhou mais em volta desconfiado,isso era muito raro de se acontecer,chegar no meio do pátio e ninguém o agarrar,respirou aliviado de não passar por isso pelo menos por um dia,então viu ao se virar de costas,um baixinho e ao seu lado um garoto mais alto e loiro com uma estranha faixa no rosto escondendo seu nariz.

- Ohayou gozaimasu! – Falou Ruki alegre e rindo até demais. –

- Ohayou..Gozaimasu. – Olhou para os próprios pés ao se lembrar da noite passada,onde Ruki havia deixado o mais novo namorado ouvir toda a conversa,corou. –

- E então?Estava procurando Aoi-chan? – Pergunta Reita o olhando e coçando a nuca meio sem jeito também. –

- Sim,pra falar a verdade estava,já que toda a manhã chego na escola e sou agarrado. – Fala sorrindo um pouco ao se lembrar do grande amigo. –

- Ele me ligou hoje cedo,estava com a voz péssima,disse que não vinha e que estava doente!Mas disse para não se preocupar já que não é nada,só um resfriadinho de nada,eu disse que dizer isso não iria adiantar coisa alguma mas não adiantou nada,né,você está bem Kai?Tá meio pálido. – Ruki fala tudo muito rápido como normalmente fazia já que não conseguia manter a boca fechada durante muito tempo. –

- Ahh! Não acredito!Ele está doente!Disse pra ele se cuidar e tomar bastante vitamina C,mas ele me escuta?Não claro que não é um...Coisa...Eu vou matar ele hoje depois da aula! – Olhou mais pelo pátio ainda procurando alguém com os olhos. –

- Está procurando quem agora?O Miyavi-Senpai?Ele já está em sala desde as seis se não me engano Kai-chan! – Ruki alivia sua curiosidade. –

- Ah..Sim,claro,vamos para a sala?O sinal já vai bater! – Ele acaba de dizer tais palavras e o sinal toca. –

- Maldita boca Kai-chan!Só você dizer e olha só ai! – Ruki se emburra fingindo estar bravo. –

Entram logo em sala.

A aula de geografia passa mais chata do que nunca,a professora dizendo sempre as mesmas baboseiras para quem não fazia lições de casa e blá,blá,blá,uma chatice como sempre,já estava se cansando da escola e Kai nunca pensou que teria um pensamento desses,começou a rabiscar em seu caderno...E acabou desenhando uma coisa redonda...E ai se lembrou de pratos da bateria,sorrio de canto,fazia séculos que não tocava,bem três anos.

Bate o sinal da saída.

- Kai-chan! – Ouviu aquela voz que logo reconheceu sendo a de Miyavi. –

- Miyavi-kun! – Ele falou se virando e olhando para o mais alto que abria os braços e logo o abraçava ternamente. –

- Tudo bem com você Kai-chan? – Perguntou sorrindo bobamente. –

- Está sim,tudo...Claro,etto,vou estar sozinho novamente hoje,Miyavi,quer dizer todos os dias eu fico sozinho então...Queria saber se você não quer almoçar comigo. – Perguntou corando absurdamente e olhando para os próprios sapatos como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do universo. –

- Claro que sim,bem eu moro sozinho e também sempre almoço,lancho e janto sozinho,sei como se sente Kai-chan!Mas eu escolhi não...?Você não,né? – Falou apertando mais o abraço. –

- Eu já estou acostumado,nós sempre nos acostumamos com as situações em que estamos presos à viver,não? – Aspirou mais uma vez aquele aroma que tanto gostava de sentir,sentiu as pernas bambas e se apoiou no outro. –

- Calma Kai-chan,assim vai acabar caindo por ai! – Falou risonho,logo os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção à casa do mais novo. –

- Ah,Uruha..Se acalme,sei que gosta do Kai-chan mais ele está tendo uma coisa nova com Miyavi...Sabe eles fizeram coisas que o deixaram confuso,fica calmo talvez ele não o ame. – Ruki tentava acalmar o mais novo amigo que já sentia o coração bater mais rápido por Kai. –

- Eu estou me sentindo tão...Pequeno. – Falou fazendo um bico. –

- Bem,acho que nesse caso é melhor o Ruki ajudar mesmo. – Akira ri um pouco da própria piada e leva um tapa no ombro do namorado. –

- Pára Reita,isso é sério nosso amigo está apaixonado por nosso outro amigo,a Buda,por que será que tudo é tão complicado assim? – Ele falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. –

- Por que? Eu não tenho idéia Ruki,bem eu vou indo pra casa não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui,to meio desanimado,nee – O mais alto dali dos dois falava com realmente um desanimo na voz,Ruki estava com pena do mais velho deu um tapinha no ombro deste e se despediu. –

- Mas isso foi muito engraçado! – Kai praticamente rolava no sofá,até que escorregou deste e caiu no chão. –

- Calma Kai!Não exagera garoto! – Se sentou ao lado deste no chão rindo da reação deste. –

- Bem... – Olhou para o relógio. – Olhaaa!São três e meia,eu tenho que ligar para Aoi,você espera um pouquinho? É que ele está doente e eu tenho que ligar para ele. – Por algumas horas se esqueceu do amigo doente. -

- Vai lá,pode ligar sim!Eu te espero. – Sorriu doce para o mais novo que corou e pegou o telefone no criado-mudo ao lado do sofá onde estava caído em frente. –

- Alô? – Uma voz meio rouca atendeu ao telefone. –

- Alô!Aoi-kun!Você ficou refriado,viu eu te avisei,avisei que era pra se proteger melhor do frio!Mas você me escuta por acaso? – Kai falava como se Aoi seu irmão mais novo ou seu filho,numa autoridade sem igual. –

- Sumimasen Kai-chan,é que ... Eu não sei,não era pra eu ter ficado doente logo agora. – Que chegou aquele loiro e o Miyavi voltou te assediar. Pensava o moreno deitado em sua cama no quarto descansando. –

- Não interessa,te avisei não avisei? – Queria ouvir que estava certo da boca do mais velho. –

- Sim,Kai você estava e está o sempre. – Sorriu ao falar isso,depois do pequeno sermão iria ouvir coisas do tipo "como você está?" "Não está com febre não é?" –

- Como você está,hein Aoi-kun?Não teve febre?Ou teve,sua garganta dói?É algo de grave?Vai melhorar logo não é?Posso ir ai te visitar amanhã? – Pergunta rápido essa série de perguntas. –

- Por que...Não vem hoje?Agora...? – Fez uma voz mais fraca para tentar deixar o coração mole de Kai ainda mais mole do que já é. –

- Ahn,é que... – Se lembrou que iria ficar a tarde toda com Miyavi. –

- É que o que?Não pode?Está ocupado?Eu te atrapalhei no que estava fazendo?Você ligou pra mim e se atrapalhou todo foi isso?O que aconteceu? – Ele queria que Kai viesse de qualquer jeito até sua casa,precisava dele mais que qualquer coisa agora. –

- É que eu estou aqui em casa com o Miyavi de visita...Mas eu posso pedir pra que ele vá embora ai eu passo ai,o que acha? – Perguntou meio sem jeito corando. –

- Ah...O Miyavi ta ai é?Não Kai,não precisa não,já estou me sentindo bem melhor,aposto que amanhã já vou ser liberado para ir para a escola,preciso desligar tenho que descansar um pouco viu,se cuida. –

- Mas...Se cuida.. – Ouviu o barulho do telefone várias vezes antes de desligar o próprio e ir para a sala de encontro a Miyavi novamente. –

- Etto, como está Aoi-san? – Miyavi perguntou sorrindo. –

- Disse que já está se sentindo melhor e que até volte para escola amanhã mesmo se ele for liberado! – Sorriu para o mais velho que o chamou para se aproximar dele. –

- Hum...Nee,o que quer fazer Kai-chan? – O puxou para mais perto e beijou seu pescoço. –

- Não sei,hoje é um dia tãão chato! – Ele fala se sentando ao lado do mais velho e suspirando. –

- O que Aoi disse que você desanimou dessa maneira tão rápido hein? – O moreno mais alto pergunta olhando para o outro ao seu lado. –

- Ah,não disse nada,só acho que ele está com ciúmes,sei lá,não faço idéia! – Ele suspira novamente. –

- Tem certeza que não faz idéia do porque Kai-chan!? – O mais velho ergue uma sobrancelha. –

- Tenho certeza... – Diz meio incerto. –

- É,não me convenceu. – Deu algumas risadinhas. –

- Bem,eu vou preparar o lanche,o que gosta? – Sorriu. –

- - - - Passa-se algum tempo,minutos,horas

- Tenho que ir Kai-chan,foi ótimo – Deu um beijo no canto da boca deste e se despediu. –

- Tchau...Até amanhã... – Suspirou e sorriu. –

- - - - No dia seguinte de tarde ' - - -

Kai toca a campainha da casa de Aoi,a senhora Shiroyama logo atende à porta.

- Olá Uke-kun!Seja bem vindo,Yuu vai adorar sua visita,ele está bem melhor,mas teve um pouco de febre pela madrugada,então não o deixei ir para escola,até que ele queria,mas eu não deixei. – Ela sorria docemente para o menino a sua frente que correspondia com um belo sorriso. –

- Olá senhora Shiroyama,ah sim espero que goste mesmo,posso? – Apontou para o corredor da casa onde leva até o quarto do amigo. –

- Claro que pode,divirta-se! – Ela foi indo para o lado oposto da casa,para a cozinha. –

Bateu na porta.

- Olá! – Disse alto assustando um pouco Aoi. –

- Oi,Kai-chan?O que faz aqui? – Perguntou surpreso ao ver o moreno ali em seu quarto. – Entre e feche a porta. –

E foi isso que o outro fez,entrou no quarto e logo fechou a porta atrás de si.Sentou-se na cama de Aoi ao lado deste que permanecia deitado confortavelmente.

- Então veio mesmo me ver,hein! - Sorriu para o mais novo. –

- Sim,não deixaria de vir..Amanhã,será que você irá à aula? - Perguntou pegando em uma das mãos do amigo que se incomodou um pouco com o ato do outro moreno. –

- Não sei,se a febre continuar insistindo em vir todas as madrugadas não vou poder ir,minha mãe não deixaria. – Ele fala dando de ombros e sentindo a mão ser apertada com mais força.

- Etto,está tudo bem mesmo com você?Tudinho,não precisa de nada não é? – Kai falava com o outro como se este morasse sozinho. –

- Minha mãe cuida de tudo Kai,não se preocupe,de verdade! – Sorriu mais abertamente,puxou o mais novo para mais perto,os rostos bem próximos um do outro,Kai corou absurdamente ao sentir a respiração de Aoi em seu rosto. – Você fica lindo corado...Kai-chan... – Mudou o tom de voz,deixando Kai ainda mais corado e sem jeito. –

- A-arigatou...Aoi-kun...O que...? – Não pôde perguntar nada já que o outro estava tão próximo,palavras lhe escaparam da boca em um piscar de olhos,se viu encurralado,sem saída. –

- Acho irei fazer uma loucura...Mas não vou me arrepender depois. – E tocou os lábios do outro com os seus,sentiu o gosto doce de Kai em sua boca este por incrível que pareça correspondia ao beijo que era tão esperado pelo mais velho a tempos. –

Separaram-se depois de algum tempo se beijando.

- Não quero te forçar a nada Kai-chan,sei a quem seu coração pertence e sei também que eu não sou o dono,mas se eu tiver alguma chance com você,por favor,me diga...Não sabe a quanto que guardo tal sentimento apenas para mim,já não agüento mais! – Desabafou,os olhos cintilantes pela vontade de chorar que tinha,sabia que não teria chances com Kai a não ser que algo de muito grave acontecesse. –

Kai resolveu ir embora,foi um pouco pensativo após pensar e repensar nas palavras de Aoi.

- - - - - -

' Sexta-feira '

- Bom dia! – Diz Reita para o moreninho que estava sentado no banco da escola com uma expressão de puro tédio. – Acabo de saber de ótimas notícias Kai-chan!Ótimas para uma sexta-feira mais que alegre para todos nós! – Kai pensou "é ele realmente está feliz. " –

- O que houve garanhão? – Ruki que ao lado do moreno estava perguntou. –

- Acabo de saber,meu amor,que a professora de Inglês faltou! – Sorriu para o mais baixo que pulou do banco e o abraçou com força. –

- Waa nem acredito!Tão raro ela faltar,ai,sim uma ótima notícia Reita-kun,quem foi que lhe disse isso? – Kai perguntou balançando infantil os pés. –

- Miyavi-senpai. – Falou com um sorriso de canto. –

- Ele já saiu de sala? – Parecia meio eufórico. –

- Já,saiu mais cedo para ajeitar algumas coisas do projeto de ciências,então,você vai conosco comemorar a sexta-feira ou vai ficar ai esperando Miyavi-senpai? – Ruki pergunta já arrastando Reita para fora da escola. –

- Vejo vocês mais tarde! – Falou um pouco mais alto para os outros poderem o escutar. –

- Até mais! – Ruki e Reita disseram em uníssono já distantes dali. –

Kai foi até o lado oeste da escola,no prédio G,lá estavam todos os preparativos para o projeto,precisava vê-lo,todos os dias agora sua vida praticamente rodava em volta de Miyavi,começava a se perguntar o que havia acontecido consigo mesmo.

- - - Enquanto ia em direção ao prédio G,pensava no que havia acontecido na noite passada,o beijo,e a "declaração" de Aoi para si,tudo tinha confundido ainda mais a cabeça do moreninho,não sabia o que havia acontecido direito em sua casa há alguns dias atrás junto com Miyavi,e neste mesmo dia Uruha havia aparecido,o garoto loiro esbelto,bonito que havia o encantado antes de entrar em crise. –

- Eu sei que você adora se arrumar Uruha,mas ultimamente tem se arrumado demais para o Kai!Esquece ele,você viu que ele está encurralado entre duas pessoas,mais uma seria confusão total para o garoto. - Ruki falava tentando tirar a idéia de que Uruha havia se apaixonado ternamente por Kai. –

- Mas Ruki,se eu estou dizendo que amo Kai,é porque é verdade e...Eu nunca senti algo tão intenso assim,não em vida. – Ele falou sonhador enquanto olhava para as próprias unhas.

- Então está bem,mas isso só vai confundir mais ainda a cabeça do Kai-chan! – Suspirou pesadamente,o garoto já era todo "cheio de problemas",pais separados,mãe ausente,pai desaparecido,amor não encontrado,amor que não corresponde,é tudo muito complexo. –

- Então,você acha que eu não poderia fazê-lo esquecer de qualquer um que ele ame?Acha que eu não mereço ter uma chance de ser feliz e fazê-lo feliz porque ele está confuso?Eu posso tirar essa confusão da cabeça Dele...É só ele me permitir. – Falou sonhador. –

- Esse é o problema...Kai nunca te deixaria invadir sua mente de tal maneira,ele não me deixa,ainda mais você que mal chegou,tem que se acostumar ainda com a cabeça de Kai,ele as vezes é hiper mega compreensivo,ajuda,é um doce,mas tem seus enormes problemas que mexem bastante com o psicológico dele,acaba que machuca muito ele por isso que te peço para não forçar nada com ele.. – Reita se pronunciou e acabou falando bastante e resumindo o que Ruki estava querendo fazer só que o pequeno tentava de uma maneira mais impessoal e grosseira o que não havia colado para o lado de Uruha até Akira abrir a boca. –

- Entendi Akira-san,é que as palavras de Ruki soaram um tanto pesadas para mim... – Falou Uruha juntando as mãos e se curvando. – Não irei magoá-lo,isso prometo,mas irei tentar fazê-lo ser feliz e tentar achar a própria felicidade...Será que isso é tão errado assim... – Falou abaixando um pouco o tom de voz. –

- Claro que não é errado,é mais que certo,tomara que consiga Uruha,dou toda a minha força,e as vezes é bom não ouvir muito o que meu baixinho fala porque além de baixo,extressado ele também é ciumento. – Akira fala rindo e beijando a bochecha do mais baixo dali entre os três que faz um bico se "emburrando." –

- Então,já está na minha hora pessoal,tenho que ir para minha casa,tenho que bolar um jeito de me aproximar mais de Kai,já que estou com um pouco de vergonha! – Uruha falou sorrindo doce para os outros dois ali presentes. –

- Até mais Uruha-san! – Ruki e Reita falam em uníssono. –

- Deixa Ruki,ele vai só tentar fazer o que acha certo,e se ele conseguir o que eu acho muito improvável já que o coraçãozinho de Kai é dividido em dois e essas pessoas que ele ama muito estão na vida dele faz mais de três semanas...Muito mais. – Reita fala acariciando a bochecha do namorado carinhosamente. – Deixa que eles se entendem,são bem grandinhos não acha? –

- Concordo com você,vou deixar rolar e vou ver no que vai dar não? – Sorriu para o mais velho. –

- Isso mesmo. –

-- -- - -- -- - -- - Prédio G

- Miyavi?Você está ai? - Ele foi entrando no prédio que aparentemente estava vazio e às moscas. –

Sentiu um calor e braços o rodeando,foi abraçado,sentiu aquele aroma novamente.

- Estou... – Sussurrou no ouvido de Kai que logo estremeceu e corou. –

- Ahn..Miyavi..Vim te ver.. – Falou baixo enquanto sentia o outro roçar em seu corpo. –

- Eu percebi... – Falou baixo e dessa vez num tom de voz sensual. –

- E então...É...Vamos embora juntos? – Perguntou meio gaguejando pois o outro "roçava-se" em seu corpo o abalando um pouco. –

- Por mim...Tudo bem – O mais novo falou um pouco trêmulo por causa da proximidade entre seus corpos. –

- Eee,então só vou ajeitar isso num minuto e nós podemos ir...Para onde? – Se desgrudou do outro voltando a falar normalmente e coçou a nuca distraído. –

- Hum..Okay – O mais baixo se sentou em uma das cadeiras do grande salão onde estavam. – Então,acha que o projeto vai sair legal? –

- Acho não,tenho certeza que vai sair legal,até porquê estou no meu último ano da escola,pretendo fazer o melhor projeto possível!! – Ele diz cheio de energia sorrindo para o mais novo que sorri tristemente para ele. – Nee,o que houve Kai-chan?Ficou com uma expressão tão triste de repente. –

- É que...Você vai acabar a escola ano que vem...E vai ficar ainda mais atarefado... Quem eu vou levar pra dormir lá em casa comigo? – Corou ao dizê-lo,Miyavi então se aproximou com uma expressão serena,o abraçou carinhosamente. –

- Eu irei te ligar todos os dias e tentarei te ver ao máximo todos os dias possíveis,não fique triste aposto que um de seus amigos irá te ajudar a me esquecer no tempo que não estivermos juntos. – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos de leve. –

- Não vou conseguir esquecer!Mesmo que não seja por um longo tempo...Eu não irei conseguir Miyavi...É difícil.. – Este suspira mais uma vez. – Vê-lo tão dedicado ao seu último projeto de ciências,me deixa...Meio triste. –

- Não fique,porque quero me lembrar nas horas em que não passarmos juntos o quão seu sorriso é belo,e sempre ter a lembrança de você com um sorriso em seu rostinho. – Se aproximou ainda mais do outro,tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus iniciando um beijo calmo. –

O mais novo correspondeu ao beijo de imediato,sentindo-se ser envolvido pelos braços do mais alto,passou seus próprios braços em volta do pescoço do mais velho para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo,sentiu o coração disparar mais ainda com a proximidade,as respirações ambas descompassadas,quando se largaram,sorriu um pouco sem jeito e se limitou a dizer que esperaria-o do lado de fora do prédio.

- Ahn...Okay Kai-chan,já estou indo! – Ele fez tudo o que ainda faltava fazer com um pouco mais de pressa já que não queria ficar mais nem um segundo ali sem Kai. –

Acabou de arrumar depressa e logo saiu dali praticamente correndo de encontro à Kai.

- Oi?Vamos!? – Sorriu doce para o mais novo e o puxou. –

- Está bem,vamos sim Miyavi-kun! – Segurou na mão do mais velho. –


End file.
